Running
by Southern writer
Summary: A skate fic. Post capture, Kate is on the run...flaskbacks to what happened at others camp.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A skate fanfic that starts after Kate Sawyer and Jack are captured.

Review appreciated!

Chapter1: Running

The sound of a frog chirping in the cool night air, the streaming flowing down stream a few yards away and the beat of bare feet racing through the jungle all blurred together to Kate Austen's ears as she ran though unknown territory. Her mind was clear, focused, yet confused beyond relief all at once. Nothing could stop her now; she felt as if she could run for days straight if that what it took to do what had to be done. Frantic eyes scanning the ground every few yards ahead of her as not to stumble on a rock or fallen tree limb. But being in the brink of tears it got harder each second to see where she was running. Kate stumbled on a root and fell forward landing on her hands. She then collapsed. Taking this as an opportunity for a breather she leaned against a tree but not before she examined the area for followers. While resting all the memories of the past few days rusted back in full force.

Michael's boat rode out to sea while Kate, Sawyer, Jack and Hurley waited on the dock still grasping the fact that Henry was as low on the tottm poll as he had lead off to be. Kate wondered what the hell that that noise and white light been about. The sea was calm making it all the more easy for Michael to sail in, But Kate was far from worrying about Michael at this point every thing she felt toward him was hate at this point in time. Seeing Michael ride off into freedom was torture for the four prisoners. Miss clue as they would soon found out she was called came over and told Hurley he was free. Touched by his concern for their well-being she tried to smile as he parted but her yearning for freedom made it hard. Alarmed at the fact that she was a captive Kate tried her best to keep the others guessing. She put on her best face and acted as if she was in complete control.

Once Hugo was let go the other three losties were left to wonder. Soon sacks covered their head once again blocking all ability to see. A bit of light shown thought the fabric. They were surrounded by others any whom had guns Kate knew the chances of escape at this point were slime to none all she could do was cooperate and let the others thing they had full control. She was being lead by a one of the younger women. Kate knew that she must still be a teenager. She couldn't tell if she felt more hatrd or sympathy toward this girl. What a life she must lead here? Kate thought as she walked off the docks.

The change from the old wooded dock onto soft dirt was evident. Kate had grown up on a farm and had spent countless summer days swimming in lakes and jumping off docks near her house. She ran around barefoot most of her life and had grown in tune with changes in her surrounding. So once she stepped off the dock the ground was not hard as if it had been trampled as a major throughway would be the ground felt cushy and soft as if is had never been walked on until now. That is when it all started. From the day the losties had crashed on the island clues had been presented to them frequently, some intentional, others not. Kate remembered Sayid saying that the Others didn't leave foot prints. Then Kate realized she hadn't seen any others ever wear shoes. As Sawyer had once told her"it's all in the details."

They were lead uphill and down for some time until then they came too a halt. Occasionally a muffled smartass remark could be heard on Kate's left followed by the sound of a kick or hit.

Once the reached what seemed to be a cliff area the sacks were. A sea breeze could be felt and waves crashing on rocks below them could be heard. Each of the three was shoved down onto a log by "others" in front of them pushing them down by their shoulders. With hands still tried behind their back "the others" removed their shoes and socks. Kate sat between Jack and Sawyer, and let her back rest against a large bolder. Kate was at least relived to have two familiar people by her side both who she miraculously trusted. Recalling to memory the event of the day was an emotional task, but necessary to say the least

Kate got up from her resting position and pushed back all the dreaded memories of the others camp till later and started to run once again. Her feet no longer felt the pain that was brought by running barefoot. Not that she was accustom to this but she had mentally forsaken all knowledge of physical anguish it was no long a worry. Sweat dripped down her temple, the jungle was thick and humid. Kate recalled the words of advice she had received before she left the others camp." Run like ya got something to live for Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok y'all although this is suppose to he a skate fan fin its not gonna really start off that way sorry at this point they are kinda separate but gimme some time and it'll all come together;)

* * *

Chapter 2: A Walk Down Memory Lane

Sawyer sat inside an empty room, hands and feet bound and gagged. His restrained hands were tied to a metal pole at his back to keep him from moving about the room. He had been in this state of solitary confinement for what he would guess was about a whole day. The room was more or less a cave that had metal doors for an entrance. The heat of the afternoon reached him even when counseled in the dark humid place. He hadn't eaten or drank anything in over two days. But not hunger or thirst could drive away the thoughts of the past few days.

After Jack, Kate and Sawyer's shoes had been taken they were thrusted into a near by hut no bigger than the boat Michael had ridden away in. This area was not well populated; there were only three of four other huts in sight. Sawyer figured that this was not the Others main camp ground. Each of them where tied to a bar by their hands which still were bound behind their backs. The bars where wooden and connected directly to the hut it self. Sawyer glanced around the room. The others left although sawyer knew they weren't really alone they would be guarded 24/7. He looked directly across from him into Kate's eyes. What he saw was not fear but determination. This was the Kate he had always known was there, the one who would do what needed to be done with out hesitation. She looked directly back at him as if she was trying to tell him something without having to say a thing. The momentary trance between the two was broken by Jack voice:

"You guys alright?" he asked. Jack was tired and it was very evident. They all were physically and mentally exhausted.

"Just dandy doc, in fact I was thinking about drivin up to the local bar for a beer… wanna come?" Sawyer said cockily with his head tilted to one side smiling an annoyed smirk. "How ya holden up over there freckles?" Sawyer asked truly concerned for her well being. Kate's glaze that had met here feet when Jack had first spoken didn't lift. Jack looked at Kate.

"Kate?"

"Why did they take our shoes?" Kate pondered more to herself than the other two. Sawyer immediately noticed how drained her voice sounded.

"Try ta get some sleep then we'll try to solve this mystery Sir Lock Holmes." Sawyer told her. Kate's eyes lifted at the sound of his voice then she quickly nodded off into a deep sleep. Sawyer and Jack not wanting to wake her did not speak; they were left each to his own thoughts.

Sawyer squinted as a burst of light came in when the metal doors opened. His walk down memory lane came to a halt. Miss Clue walked in. Sitting down about a foot away from Sawyer's feet she looked directly at him.

"We need to have a little talk James." Miss clue informed him. After saying this she stood up and two men came to release Sawyer from the pole and unind his feet. They each had guns. Miss Clue lead them out into broad day-light and straight the way up a steep hill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hope

Kate continued to run though the night going faster at some points than others but never fully taking a break. Shinning brightly in the east the sun began to rise slowly. Breathing in the cool morning air Kate slowed down to a walking pace. This area seems a little familiar to her. It hit her as she crossed a small brook; this was the jungle right off Hurley's golf course. The adrenalin rush kicked in at this realization. Like she had done her whole life Kate once again picked up and ran; but this time was different, it wasn't out if fear, yet determination, it wasn't for enjoyment, she had a goal and it wasn't for herself, she ran out of complete concern for any other. There was a new hope in here heart, Kate's mind began to clear; although the memories of her time at the camp where engraved deeply in her mind. Kate's mind flashed-back to what had happened in the hut only days ago.

Suddenly Kate was brought out of her deep sleep. Sawyer and Jack were thankfully in the room still. What had woken Kate up was the entering of two men. One of them walked straight toward Kate and began to release her from the bar and unbinding her feet, not saying a word the whole time. The other keep a gun out rotating pointing it at each of the prisoners.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doin bucko?" Sawyer asked harshly in a rather loud voice. "Kate?"

"Sawyer…" was all Kate could say before she was pushed through the hut doors and out into the night air.

The cool night air brought a small sense of relief to Kate it was nice to be outside again and to breath in the sea breeze. The two men directed her to a smaller hut about 50 feet away from her original imprisonment. Once reaching the hut Kate was forced inside while the two men remained out of doors. The man she still knew as Henry and Miss Clue sat inside on the dirt floor. The hut was lit by a candle or two in the center of the floor. Oddly enough this almost seemed like a cozy place, like a fort or teepee a child would create themselves growing up. Kate sat down slowly. She wanted to be familiar with her surrounding so she took a look around quickly; it was juts the three of them, the hut was dim due to lark of lighting, and the dirt floor felt cool on Kate's bare feet. Kate stared at Henry looking him straight in the eyes. She wanted more than any thing to blame this all on him so cast her worries, her fear, and her pain on his shoulders. But she couldn't all she could do was blame herself. Kate saw this as her fault, she had opened herself up in the few months they had been on the island; she had allowed herself to trust. She had become to comfortable, to dependant on others; before the crash Kate would not have stayed in one place for more than a week or two but she had been here for two months and had let herself fall into the ways of leisure. She herself had changed great deal and as a result she was a prisoner. Kate had always escaped capture or avoided it completely. She had felt too safe for to long, she had trusted too much with out thinking of the consequences, she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Good evening Miss Austen." Henry said in a very mysterious tone that sent chills down Kate's spine. Kate continued to glare at him not saying a word." Let's just cut straight to the chase now, shall we? Miss Clue here has some questions she would like to ask you." Henry said with a twisted smile that thought a person to believe he was friendly. Kate had personally not spent a lot of time with Henry when he was staying in the hatch but she had seen enough of him then to know there was a difference now. He was no longer a scared prisoner who had to seem to lose his way; he was now a controlled, fearless leader, who knew what he was doing. She also knew that he addressed her in formal fashion as to throw her off and to make the others seem like friendly polite people, but Kate had been around fakes her whole life she knew a lier when she saw one.

"Hello Katherine, as you now know my name is Miss Clue, and I do have so questions if you don't mind me asking." Miss Clue also spoke and an eerily calm voice. Kate responded with silence. Her glare had switched from Henry to Miss Clue when she had addressed her, she looked he directly in the eyes as if to say _try me_.

Miss Clue proceeded to talk to Kate despite her silence. "Have you ever seen any thing here on the island that you have also seen off the island?" Immediately the black horse came to Kate's mind. Not wanting to let them have the advantage by giving them what they wanted, she responded with simple question of her own.

"Why am I here?"

"You didn't answer the question Katherine."

"Neither did you Miss Clue." Kate noted in a straight forward yet rather cocky tone.

"Have you ever seen something that didn't quit belong here while with other people?" Kate thought of a million things at once, there was the column of black smoke she saw with Locke, the horse with Sawyer, the polar bear she had seen with some of the survivors in the first few days after they crashed, the hatch and the fact that she thought Wayne was on the island inside Sawyer.

"Yes, you people." Kate said in an almost serious tone.

Henry interrupted their little answer their little question and answer session for a moment.

"Have you ever been in love Miss Austen?"

Kate thought of her first love off the bat, Tom but was surprised when Sawyer popped into her mind as well. At once she cleared her head so she wouldn't be pulled into any word games. Afraid of these thought and memories Kate did the best thing she did besides run, she lied.

"No." Her answer was short and sweet, she kept her face expressionless. Henry took her vagueness as an opportunity to dig a little deeper into her heart.

"Well Miss Austin that's a shame. Love is such a very powerful thing." Henry stated with that same eerie smile on his face. "Even the memory of love is a lasting force." Henry's words where draw out to make an impact but it didn't effect Kate a great deal until she pulled out a little toy plane. "The memory of love is not only powerful, but persuasive, it brings out fear, fear of lose. It's very daunting for something that doesn't really exist except in your mind, isn't it?"

He sat the toy down in clear view yet just out of reach from Kate. Kate's stomach twisted and turned, she wanted to cry, scream and run all at once. She tried to not give away how much seeing this hurt her but it was clearly evident. The little toy airplane in front of her was Kate's last reminder of hope. Some one had believed there was good in her and that was Kate's last reminder of that. If that plane was gone so was that hope, that the future may be brighter. "Now Kate I believe Miss Clue still has a few more questions for you." Henry said starting to use the same expressionless tone Kate had been using all along. He drew the plane back into his pocket. " Katherine, this is important; have you ever felt like you were being watched?" For all it took Kate rose her gaze from the spot where the plane had been to look directly at Miss Clue. Her eyes where dry from not blinking as to hold back tears. She would not give it that easily.

"No." Kate lied.

Kate's recollections ceased as she neared her destination. She would not go to the hatch, no one that would be there would help her. She ran along the familiar paths. She was running to the one person on the island who she knew she could count on to help her, the one person she knew she could trust. She was met with many wondering eyes on her as she ran across the beach. The words people were calling out where like a foreign language to her ears, Kate had one goal in mind. Her eyes met his tent and her legs began to slow down. There had been a friendship between them since the first days of the crash, he was one of the dependable people on the island. As she neared his tent he walked out drawn out by the ruckus.

"Sayid… I need…" was all Kate said before she passed out due to exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Certainty Verses Uncertainty

A mid afternoon breeze flew atop the cliff where Miss Clue and Sawyer sat. The sea was restless, waves could be heard hitting the rocks below them. Sawyer still gagged looked at Miss Clue but her attention was elsewhere. For the longest time they sat in silence. She sat there cross legged with her eyes shut just listening intently to the sea. Sawyer saw no guards, no guns, it's was just the two of them. He knew this would be a great time to attempt an escape, but some thing held him back, something told him it wasn't the_ right_ time. Miss Clue finally broke the silence with a question.

"Do you remember the last time we met Mr. Ford?"

Still being gagged all sawyer did was nod. After his answer she reached over and ungagged him leaving the clothe to hang around his neck.

"Well lil Miss Mystery I remember it was at that bar a few weeks back right? Now I don't know about you but I ain't eva gonna forget that meeting" Sawyer remarked with a sarcastic smile. Miss Clue paid no attention to his last remark and continued on as if he had not said a thing.

"Mr. Ford what first comes to mind when I mention Miss Austen?"

"Who…? Freckles?" sawyer asked. He had never heard her last name before but he knew it must be her Miss Clue was talking about. She simply nodded. Sawyers mind thought of hundreds of memories with Kate but a rather recent one came to mind first...

Kate was lead back into the hut after her visit with Henry and Miss Clue she was once again bound my her hands to the bar and her feet. The two men left in the same silence that they had come in by.

"You alright there Freckles?" Sawyer asked genuinely concerned.

Kate was mentally exhausted and unintentionally let out a sigh. She looked up at Sawyers worried face and gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine."

Sawyer didn't by this act for one second, he knew they had hurt her where it hurts and that upset him. Jack wanted to cut straight to the chase but being the considerate person he is he tried to ask in a polite soft manner as not to bring back painful memories.

"Did you find any thing out about why they brought us here?"

"No…no, I didn't. Sorry Jack."

"Well what happened then?"

"Hell Doc give the girl a break you don't know what she has been though. We can wait." Sawyer snapped back at Jack emphasizing the last sentence.

"Naw, its okay I can talk bout it."' Kate said wearily.

Both men's eyes where on Kate as she told them her story. She left out the part about the plane and the fact that some of her answers weren't true. She wrapped up her story and Sawyer commented with:

"Looks like I missed one hell of a party, next time I gotta remember to R.S.V.P."

Kate smiled at his typical sarcastic response. Jacks forehead was wrinkled in a fashion to reveal his thought process. He was obviously puzzled and trying his hardest to think through things as he always does.

"Gotta headache Jacko?"

Jack ignored sawyer and returned his attention to Kate.

"So they didn't say any thing about the three of us as a whole?"

"No." Kate answered beginning to feel as if her answers were redundant.

The three of them fell asleep not long after Kate finished telling her story. They were woken up some time in the middle or the night around three by two armed men entering the room. They were different men from which had escorted Kate out earlier, these men bigger. The shorted of the two unbound sawyer and hoisted him up.

"No where's your since of fun gentlemen? Y'all are ruining the show, I was just about to show the lady how I could miraculously get outta these ropes but y'all had to go and do it for me." Sawyer sarcastically remarked, he was still tired and his eyes where half shut. One of the men kneed him in the gut. "Shut your trap ya redneck."

This only encouraged him and he made it as hard for them as possible. "Now where's the fun in that boys?"

Sawyer was forced inside the same Hut Kate had been only hours before. Once inside he faced Miss Clue. The two men remained inside with them and sat near sawyer on either said of him. Sawyer took a seat across from Miss Clue.

"Good Evening Mr. Ford. My name is Miss Clue."

"Well howdy Miss C., what can I do for ya today?" Sawyer asked with a cocky smile.

"I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Sounds good to me it been way to long since I sat down ta chew the fat with an old friend."

There was a small pause between the sawyer and her speaking. Miss Clue spoke slowly and annunciated every syllable as to make sure he understood what she was saying was important.

"I have noticed fluctuation in behavioral patterns since your arrival on the island." Sawyer was taken back; he had half been expecting questions similar to Kate's. He was also a bit surprised by the certainty in her tone. Sawyer had spent his whole life analyzing people. He made it his business to know who people were and how that responded to certain situation; that is how he successfully completed a con. Sawyer could tell by how direct Miss Clue's voice was that she knew what she was talking about. Miss Clue saw that he was not going to comment so she continue in a manner of fact way.

"Mr. Ford you have: you killed a man, nearly let a girl suffocate for a kiss, beat up Jin, have conned the entire oceanic flight survivors out of their guns and medicine, killed an innocent tree frog, and revealed to all the camp who Kate really was and what she had done." Sawyer felt a small since of guilt paces through him but it only lasted momentary until he recalled what the camp had done to him: divided up his stash when he was out trying to get them help, stabbed him in the arm, he had been shot, made to show his stash as an ultimatum, and been punched and tackled more time than he could remember; although he had to admit he didn't mind so much when Kate did it. Just before he was about to speak Miss Clue continued. "Yet, you went on the raft risking your life to try to help the camp get saved, you were concerned about Jin when you were on the raft after it blew up, tried to save Walt, gave Kate a gun to go help Claire and came out her to help Michael. Mr. Ford you are one of those very few cases where we can't even come close to guessing your next move, or how you will handle a situation.

"Well I guess that just makes me a man of mystery now doesn't it sweet-heart?" Sawyer said ticked off by not only the fact that he had been being watched but by the fact that these people thought of humans as "cases". Sawyer was scared of the truth and Miss Clue had laid it all out in front of him, there was no denying it. When it came to decisions Sawyer acted on impulse not thinking of the long term consequences.

"You are very special James. They way you handle situations and responded to other people is more different than anything I have ever seen before. You seem to look down upon yourself… but you shouldn't." Sawyer looked Miss Clue straight in the eyes, he was trying to take in all that she had said. He had been gone a much shorter time than Kate yet he could already feel the coming to a close.

"I'm make sure to write that down now." Sawyer said with a wink.

The two men hoisted him up off the dirt floor and lead him thought the doorway but not before he got a "Gimme a call Missie C. we needa do this again real soon."

Sawyer left Miss Clue as puzzled as before there meeting if not more.

Sawyer was brought out of his flashback by the sound of Miss Clues patient steady breathing. Once again sawyer set across from his integrator nearly at a lose for words. These people knew where to hit it where is hurt. Sawyer was ridding on dangerous territory. Certainly had never been a flaw of sawyers, he knew what he wanted and he would find a way to get it, but Kate was the on thing he was the most uncertain of. Subconsciously he wanted to avoid getting hurt at all cost so he blocker her out; doing the long con, having sex with Ana Lucia were just ways to protect himself. His response to her question was instinctive as not to let him know what he thought.

"I guess Freckles is what y'all folks call a "special case" Sawyer said in a disgusted tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait on the chapter y'all, I'll try to have chapter 6 out soon. :) Thanxto those of you who left reviews, they arereallyencouraging D!

* * *

Chapter 5: Dreams

Kate woke to the sound of running water. She tried to sit up to see where she was but was in to much pain. Still dazed from sleep she tried once more to sit up and failed.

"Kate?" She tried to match the voice but all the sounds and sights around her blended together, all she remembered was the touch of gentle hand laying her back once again. Kate soon slipped of in a land of dreams, her mind flashed back to the memories of her last hours in the hut.

"You awake Freckles?" Sawyer asked in a whisper. Kate yawned.

"Yeah, now I am" Kate answered in a bothered tone yet with a smile on her face.

"Well I guess ya aren't one of those hard sleepers if I woke ya up?"  
Kate rolled her eyes knowing he was right, she had never been a deep sleeper. "How long its been since they took jack?"

"I'd say about an hour. Whatcha think they want with us any ways?" Sawyer was sick of watching what he said out of fear for being listened in on for all he cared they could hear their damn conversation he wanted to know what she thought.

"I'm not sure Sawyer." Kate said in such a way that is sounded as if she had been thinking that same questionfor years. "You got any theories?"

Just as sawyer was about to speak The hut doors swung open. The mid-night sky was in view this way and a million stars stretched across it. Alex walked in, turned to face the door then knelt down in between the two of them. Alex was not one to mince words so she glanced around quickly then became to talk in a fast yet clear tone.

"I'm here to help." Alex spoke in a whispered tone. "I am on guard tonight for this hut and I can help one of you to escape and still make it look like an accident. So which one of you is it going to be?"

Sawyer and Kate were is shock but they had spent their whole lives living by the moment so they reacted without hesitation. What confused them more than the fact that an Other was helping them was the fact that they both trusted her.

"I'll go." Sawyer said in firm, desisive voice.

"What!" Kate hissed. " Why should you get to go?"

"Listen, If your caught who knows what the hell they'll do to ya, but if I am caught then at least I'll know you are here safe." Sawyer tried to sound as convincing as possible. He had it set it his mind that he wouldn't let her get hurt. Kate was momentarily taken back by his kindness but she did not waste a second responding.

"Sawyer, I am smaller and quieter than you and I have a better chance of making it out of here, and we both know it."

"Well who's it gonna be?" Alex asked impaciently.

Kate looked into his eyes pleading for freedom. "Let Freckles go." Sawyer said with not only a hint of regret in his tone but worry as well.

Alex went to unbind Kate but instead she merely lossened the rope and told her to struggle free. Kate was free after a small struggle. Alex did not waste a moment instructing her. "Run as fast as you can as long as you can. You need to get away from here before they notice you're gone."

Kate nodded as she rubbed her sore wrists. She then walked toward sawyer and knelt down in front of him. They sat in nearly the same possition as the time Sawyer had conned the kiss from her.

"Watch out for yourself out there Freckles."

Looking at Sawyer she couldn't help but feel a sense of lose about herself. Kate had denied her feeling for Sawyer so long that thereality of leaving him hit her hard. Kate once again turned away from what she wasn't brave enough to confront and asked Alex. "Why are you helping us?" There was a small pause then Alex answered

"Because it wouldn't feel right if I didn't."

Kate excepted this answer then turned to Sawyer once more, looking him directly in the eyes." I'm coming back for you."

"Just worry about getting there first."

Kate leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his shoulder. The warmth of his body was a sense of security. Sawyer's lips pressed against her ear. Kate didn't move. He whispered gently in her ear:

"Run like ya got something to live for." He then kissed her temple softly letting his face linger near hers. Standing up Kate left without another word. She ran straight into the unknown. Bare foot, worried, scared, and loved she ran without stopping. The darkness around her consumed her every thought and reassured her every fear.

Kate dreams settles and she soon came back into reality. She was not as dazed as before, the rest had helped. She sat up and saw she was the caves. Sun sat next to the water.

"Kate? Your up. Can I get you anything?"

"What happened?" Sun gave Kate some water and had her rest her head against a pillow.

"You collapsed in front of Sayid's tent. We brought you here a few hours ago and I have been looking after you. What happened out there?" Sun spoke in her soft gentle voice.

"How long have I been out? Why didn't you take me to the hatch?" Sun's expression changed quickly but she hide her worry well. Smiling she answered:

"Once you get you better we will talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I know Miss Klugh's name is not spelled Miss Clue but I didn't know that till after I started my fic so Oh well her named will be spelled wrong in my fic… guess I should have done my research;)

Sorry this Chapter is short the next two are gonna be pretty long if I can stick to my outline. I hope y'all enjoy this, as always thanx a bunch for the reviews! )

Chapter 6: Understanding

Miss Clue sat on that same cliff across from Sawyer. A lack of understanding made it rather difficult for either of them to converse and actually get much out of a conversation. As confused as ever Miss Clue tried her best to appear as a person who had the upper-hand she was determined to catch Sawyer of guard. The realization that the truth must eventually be told hit her hard, she did not want him to know but she saw no way around it.

"Mr. Ford do you recall your meeting with "Henry" after Miss Austen's escape?"

Thoughts of fear, perplexity, dread, worry, hatred all filled his head at the thought of that day. He still felt the pain in his left foot.

"Clear as a bell." Sawyer told her; his tone was filled with the urge for revenge. He looked back at the deeply swollen scare on his foot reaching up to his ankle and remembered that encounter.

"Do you think this is some sort of a game James? Do you honestly believe that she will get away with this?" Henry asked Sawyer questions. He held air of certainty about himself yet Sawyer saw a distinct hint of fear in him.

"You can't find her huh?" Sawyer asked slowly lifting his eyes to Henry's

Henry glared at Sawyer as if you say: _this is your last chance before this turns for the worst._

Sawyer was sitting in a metal chair in a room. No longer was he in a hut he sat in a room. A pasty white tent of paint covered the walls, this room was rather small compared to the ones back "home", all that it held was a build in bookshelf that was empty, a ping -pong table and two metal chairs, one which Sawyer occupied. Two other men were in the room with Sawyer and Henry, both of them being the same that had taken him to the hut for his first personally encounter with Miss Clue. They stood on either side of him. The rusted white door that leads to the long hallway outside was farthest away from Sawyer. Making a point to take in the details Sawyer let Henry ramble on for some time; but it didn't take him long to realize Henry wasn't giving enough so he had to liven it all up.

"How did she escape?" Henry asked looking Sawyer Directly in the eyes.

"Now we wouldn't want me goin and spoilen that for ya now would we Mr. Alias."

Henry mentally_ took a deep breath_; he gathered his bearings and continued the interrogation with a new odd patience about him, as if he had something up his sleeve.

"James without Kate here you yourself are in danger. I advise you to assist in recapturing her." Henry paused as if to consider whether he should finish his thoughts out loud or not. "Alex came stumbling into this hatch earlier tonight with blood on her forehead telling me that she was been knocked out, and when she woke up Kate Austen was gone. Now can you please tell me how Kate escaped because being completely honest with you we can't afford to have you do the same." Henry's tone had stayed the same as it always does. "So I'll ask you again, the easy way; how did Kate escape?"

Henry was now leaning across the table.

"I'll die before I tell." Sawyer answered.

Henry walked around the table till he stood in front of Sawyer.

"You leave me with no choice James. We can't have you running off like Miss Austen now can we?"

The bigger of the two men on either side of Sawyer brought out a knife. He knelt down on one knee and with out blinking or a second thought brought the knife down into Sawyer's left foot. Henry stood before him in an approving manner. Sawyer refused to give into the pain; that was just what they wanted. The blood rushed out spilling onto the concrete floor.

The knife had been driven deep into his foot but not all the way through. It had been a "safety measure" as to assure his captivity.

"Thanx for the treat Mr. president but I'm afraid my birthday was last month."

Henry gestured with his right hand and the two men escorted Sawyer outside. He was forced down the hall, out the doors, he was not although lead to his usually place in the hut but instead to a cave in the way that he would soon spend much time in. The two men tossed him inside following in after to then tie him to a poll and gage him. The doors shut behind them leaving Sawyer to his thoughts. Blood poured from his foot onto the hard cement floor. Throbs of pain shot up his left leg. He lifted his head and leaned it against the poll behind him. Sawyer was not concerned with pain at this point though; the worry that she might be caught was what inhabited his heart. He avoided the very possibility of failure, Kate had never been known to not success in an escape and he was sure this wouldn't be the exception.

Miss Clue brought Sawyer back from his momentary flashback in order to say:

"Mr. Ford your assistance is useless unless you understand this circumstance more fully. So I am going to tell you why you are here."

"Well that certainly has been the question of the week, and I have ta tell ya I wouldn't half mind hearin the answer." Sawyer said in his typical sarcastic tone. He was literally honest he had been wondering why the others wanted them three of all people. Miss Clue breathed in slowly than began her long explanation of why Jack, Kate, and Sawyer were taken.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanx again for the reviews y'all I really appreciate them! I'll try to update again soon:)

Chapter 7: Searching

Kate stared down at had once been the hatch; finding it hard to believe all the memories were gone. Kate looked upon the caved in metal hatch; the small hole that had once been the way down was still visible. She began to slowly make her way through the hatch's disfigured entrance. When her feet reached the hatch's wet ground Kate realized the others had not been exaggerated, it was all ruined. She weaved her waythrough scattered furniture, ducked underneath bent out of shape walls. Electrical sparks flying through the air made her jump.

Leaning her neck against the cool concrete wall sheclosed her eyes and took a breath, it had all been so real. This had been their home, this had been the one place that they had felt safe. It had grown on her, the hatch, this islandhad actually been one of the few places in the past few months of her life that felt like a place they she could go to and not be scared. She had gone so long running that she had forgotten what it felt like to stay in one place.

Kate ceased her lamenting thoughts and moved on to focus on more productive idea of how to succeed in accomplishing her goal. She made her was through the distorted kitchen. The armory door was stuck, but as fate would have it Kate was just able to fit in. Once inside her eyes beheld the one thing she wanted most to deny. The armory was empty; any guns that had occupied it had been destroyed in the explosion.Kate made her way back into the main area of the hatch; her struggle was more metal then physical. There was less food no more guns or medicine, it had all been in the hatch. Wasting no time Kate left the Hatch behind; it was useless to her now. She headed toward the beach.

"Sayid!"

"Kate, glad to see your up. How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanx." Kate sat down cross-legged in the sand next to Sayid's hut. "I need a gun." Kate told him in a low key tone. He stopped what he was doing and Sat down across from her.

"I am sorry Kate but all we have are those that we took to the other side of the island, that isonly three."

"All I need is one." Kate looked him straight in the eyes; Sayid saw beneath the hardcore survivor exterior that Kate often wore and he saw a needy girl in search of hope.

"We need to all stay together, they have more weapons, all we have is strength in numbers, that is all that is keeping them away at this point. We need to have the weapons we have left here."

Kate just looked at him without speaking. In a rational tone Sayid asked her rhetorically.

"How would you find your way back anyways?"

Kate understood how rational he was being but the fact that he was right was what hurt her most.

"Alright then."

Kate stood up and walked off.

_You gonna let all Aladdin get in your way like that freckles?_

Sawyer said in Kate's mind.

_Not a chance_

Sheanswered back to her subconscious self. There was no going back now, Kate was determined to success in doing what she had told Sawyer she would. She would go back there.

Night fell upon the island and all the losties headed for their tents to sleep. After about an hour of silence on the beach Kate made her move; she came out of her tent and jeans and a black shirt.

A million starts shown down from the heavens above while waves crashed upon the shore creating a soothing sound that flowed through the camp; but Kate was not concerned with the natures beauty that night, she was on a mission. Weaving though the makeshift tents on the beach Kate found her self in her element, she no longer felt out of place but that she was meant to do what she was doing. She neared Sayid's tent but stopped when she had an epiphany, Kate change directions and started out to sea. It was a reality calm night; she took off her jeans andglided into the water wearingjust her balck shirt and underwearand began to swim. She reached Desmond's boat rather quickly and hoisted herself up easily. The full moon provided the light she needed, she searched the ship's deck quickly then went below. The found a light switch to a small lamp and clicked it on. Kate began to go through cabinets and drawers until her eyes met what she had been hoping for, two guns; a rifle and a Beretta 92FS handgun.

Kate grabbed the two guns; using the rifle's strap to lace it round her shoulder she then put the handgun in the back of her jeans. Quickening her pace Kate turned off the light and stepped out onto the deck. Kate stood on the deck looking out at the shore not to far off, except for a few fires it was dark, this had been her safety zone, her paradise, her home. That feeling of security had left her, this was not longer her safe house, it was her war zone and she would do what she had to, to get what she wanted done. Diving off the deck she swam to shore. The water was cold against her skin. Bring one hand in front of the other she made her way to shore. The dry sand stuck to her feet and the bottom of her jeans but these details did not bother Kate she was concerned with leaving the camp behind that very night. She did not waste a moment, she went to her tent grabbed her backpack then headed into the dark, thick jungle.

All thoughts of fear no longer remained, all hope was lost, all self pity was tossed aside, Kate's encouragement to succeed was merely the determination that existed within her. Kate snuck out of hearing range of the camp then began to do the same thing that Sawyer had told her to do just a few nights before; she ran as if she had something to live for.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so sorry this update took forever!

I decided to start spelling Miss Klugh's name right;) alright so this Miss Klugh and Sawyer scene is meant to go pretty slow and be drawn out to emphasize the importance but I don't want it to come across as rushed so read slow:p

Thanx again for the reviews ya'll I honestly do love to see them, I will try to have the next chapter up sooner:)

Chapter8: understood

"James you must listen to what I am about to tell you it is not only complicated but it is abnormal as well; so you may find this hard to believe." Sawyer for some odd reason felt a sense of understanding about him, he knew that Miss Klugh was going to tell him the truth.

"We are good people Mr. Ford you may think other wise but that is the truth. I am sure you have heard about the abduction of a few of the tailes in their first few days here." Miss Klugh continued in a calm voice, that teacher would use to address a student.

The sky had begun to turn a dark deep purple; stars began to show in the Far East, while the Western sky was painted by the setting sun with accents of pink clouds. An evening wind picked up and blew Sawyer's hair lightly in front of his eyes. Miss Klugh's tone and appearance matched her surroundings; she seemed at home and at peace where she was. "There is a difference between your people and us; we are what is best described as telepathic. We can not control minds but we can understand thought patterns and pass judgment discerning whether a person is good or bad." Miss Klugh spoke clearly, she took her time to consider each word and then enunciate it. "So as you may have concluded by now, we are good, we can discern who is good as well so we take them in as our own."

Sawyer listening intently actually believing what she said. Miss Klugh did not speak as to let it all sink in.

"So you interpret the thoughts of others to see there intentions then take for you own benefit."

"That is one way to look at it."

"So ya gonna tell me why the three of us were taken any time soon?" Sawyer laid all sarcasm aside, he wanted her to know he was serious, he wanted the truth.

"If you recall back to yours and mine's first meeting I told you that you were a hard person to judge, that still remains till this day to be the truth.

"You seemed to capture lil miss jungle mama fine a while back."

"That was different, the child had not been spoiled by the views of the world yet, he was innocent, we did not need to judge him thoughts to know his purity. Claire was not who we were after. You and Miss Austen are special people James…" Miss Klugh sat silently for a moment giving Sawyer time to put all the pieces of the puzzle together in his head.

"Both of you made it rather difficult to apprehend the other survivor's thoughts. Actions can be as misleading as words; only by a person's heart can they truly be known. When you people first arrived here it was very difficult to judge you all and we did not understand why. At every attempt all we ever came out with was the knowledge that there was a struggle, it is all confusion. We are not like you Mr. Ford, our ways are set, and we are good people. It became obvious after some time that you and Miss Austen where the difficult we could tell because it was hardest to interpret others when you two were together. You both hide your true selves well though. So to get our job done, we removed the problem, you should be happy to know, you left quite a bit of damage to clean up."

Sawyer unbelievably understood what she was talking about. A warm breeze blew through the area and the sky began to slowly darken. He still have questions though.

"Why is the Doc here?"

"We needed a Doc for a short time." Miss Klugh responded quickly as if that was a minor detail of little importance. Sawyer decided to delay and get as much information as possible so he could use it to his own benefit. She was not the only one who could judge.

"So Freckles givin y'all some trouble?" sawyer asked in a proud sence. Miss Klugh's lips pursed at this.

"We are doing our best."

"Now don'tcha find it funny that the two 'worst' people here are givin y'all the most trouble in your quest for good, and all unintentionally."

Miss Klugh was a patient, understanding person but she was easily frustrated with Sawyer so she bent her head and closed her eyes. Miss Klugh would comfort in the world around her.

Each star shown with a brilliance that only made the moment more interesting and mysterious. Sawyer looked at Miss Klugh, not even paying attention to the role of thunder that boomed across the sky. That dark rich sky that consumed the pink clouds during their conversation was soon covered by a wave of grey storm clouds that made the air about them glow. A settle mist began to fall through out the land dampening everything. Miss Klugh stood up, laid a hand on Sawyer's shoulder she did not look him in the eyes.

"Mr. Ford it is often claimed that everyone in life has a purpose, you have either served your or rather you had non to begun with."

With that she left Sawyer alone on the cliff. He was still bound, Two men approached him with guns. The two men kept coming toward sawyer but he paid them no attention.

"Hey Miss Klugh, you wouldn't have kept me around this long if I was useless."

Miss Klugh stopped walking turned around, went back toward Sawyer, then knelt down right down in front of him. "Mr. Ford, What good could you possible do us? Your time has come, you are no longer needed in this life."

Nodding toward the two men She walked away down the cliffs slope toward the camp. The rain began to pour down hard, Sawyer remained bound sitting on the cliff. Each man raised his riffle and pointed it at Sawyer. His life was nothing in his own mind, Sawyer had spent his whole life waiting to die, wanting to die, needing to die, and as he faced it he feared not death itself yet the knowledge that he could have done something more with his life. He didn't want to die this way, he wanted to have a purpose, but all this was so deep and sub-conscience Sawyer's first reaction as not just defense, yet pure revenge. The dark night sky made is very difficult to see, the stars where all covered but big rain clouds. Sawyer stood up, the men where close but Sawyer's feet where not bound and this had not been the first time he had fought without his hands. He ran into the shorter of the two men them the swung around ramming his shoulder into the other one. Shot was fired but missed by only inches. Sawyer used the dark to his advantage making sure he knew his surroundings well. Caught off guard the two men where confused, Sawyer reached for a knife that had fallen from one of the men when he tackled them. He grabbed it an fell on the dirt kicking an approaching other with his feet while he cut the ropes that held his hands together behind his back. Once unbound Sawyer found himself where he belonged, he knew what to do here. The pouring rain drenched his body, pasting his hair against his face. The two men got up off the ground from his attack and began to approach Sawyer but stopped suddenly, just starting behind him in a daze. Sawyer spun around to see Miss Klugh standing there. She was a blur due to the dark night and rain. She stood there in an approving manner, confident, nearly proud. The rain continued to pore down on them as the winds picked up their pace. Miss Klugh spoke up, the three men where silent.

"That's enough. He has proven himself worthy enough for the task ahead."


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so I know I usually alternate chapters btwn Sawyer and Kate but if y'all ever want them to meet again I am gonna have to break that chain :p… the next chapter will be more Kate but y'all are gonna get an other sawyer one first;)

Hey sorry this chapter was so slow getting out I had awful writers block and school is starting this week for me so I have a million things going on... I will try my best not to keep chapters so far spaced out.:)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: A Task

Sitting in a chair dripping wet Sawyer stared at Miss Klugh. They claimed to know so little about him but they knew just enough to know how to get what they needed.

This room was different from the last he was in. No white paint covered the concrete walls. A bookshelf filled with books lined the wall to his left. Sawyer was reminded of the hatch by this room. A built-in Table was what Sawyer rested his hands on. They felt good to be unbound, he knew he couldn't have escaped, they had the power, guns.

His body was drenched, the drops of water on his skin sent chills up his spin once they were meet by the air-conditioning in the small room. Sawyer was past speculation, he had been given the facts, he knew he was the problem but they had ridden themselves of that burden, why did they still have him? As he wondered this very thing the man known was Henry walked in. Sawyer knew that if he was ever going to get out he would have to let them think they were in control. There was no denying it was easier talking to Henry; he said things in a more understandable fashion than Miss Klugh. But to Sawyer's disapproval the one women he had seen to much of recently did not leave when he entered. Miss Klugh and Henry did not sit down, they stood in front of the doorway. "And what can I do for y'all folks this evening?" Sawyer asked.

"Mr. Ford, We are having a bit of difficulty."

"Have ya tried calling Tech support?" Sawyer asked. Henry ignored his comment and continued.

"We need your help." Henry admitted. "We ourselves preferred to avoid conflict at all cost unless necessary to do otherwise."

"Where are ya goin with this Gale?" Sawyer asked harshly, although he had a pretty good idea about what they wanted.

"Mr. Ford, Kate is on her way here as we speak."

This worried Sawyer very much but he refused to show it, he once again locked up his feelings inside, as he had done all his life, to not only avoid giving the others what he wanted but to also avoid having anything good for himself. But it was hearing her name that hit him hardest. His heart was filled with hate toward Henry; he didn't deserve to utter her name, his lips where not worthy enough to say it, nor was his mind suited to think it. Kate in Sawyer's mind was not his to claim but his protect, his responsibility; that is what came with loving her, he felt that she was in his care. But he could no more reveal that to them than he would to the rest of the world.

"What's that got to do with me?" Sawyer asked nonchalantly.

"Once she gets close enough she will shoot, or if we go at this point toward her, she will shoot. Mr. Ford we have bigger things to worry about at this point than a little convict on the run. Before she causes more trouble we need you to go out there and get her back here; I don't care how you do it just get this job done so we can finish ours."

"What's to stop us from just going back to our camp once I meet her."

"If you try to do that James then my men will kill both of you faster than you could fire a bullet." The man who was still known as Henry to Sawyer had the look for sincerity on his face. Sawyer knew what he had to do; he had to con Kate into coming back to this place. This was the place where she would soon realize that what the world claimed she was, the mind of these people agreed to. He hated that she would be faced with the truth that her mistakes effecting others view on he even though he himself did not see her in that light, but he knew to hurt her would be to save her.

"You really think she will come back with me?" Sawyer asked laughing a little to himself thinking to how stubborn she was.

"James, we recommend you find a way. We know you can, and we know she will listen to you; despite all she trusts you." Miss Klugh answered.

"You'll just kill us anyways." Sawyer glared at Henry.

"Quite the contrary, you both will only be here for a short time; until our job with your camp is complete. That is enough questions for today. Mr. Ford you can either help us or we will do this the hard way and I can guarantee you Miss Austen will not be a safe if we have to take this into our own hands."

Sawyer weighted it out either way in his mind, if he helped them and caught Kate he had the hope that these people were telling the truth and that they would let them go, then again he thought of the fact that if he did find her and he couldn't fool her into returning then they would be in more danger if they tried to escape. At this point Sawyer only saw one way to do this, he would have to play it their way until Kate was in his sight then they could work from there. He hated to con her this way but it was for their own good. What frightened him most was the possibility of failure. He knew there was no way he could tell her cause then she wouldn't return. Kate saw through Sawyer better than most anyone else could if he couldn't get her back her then all hope was lost.

"I'll do it." Sawyer told Henry. Henry and Miss Klugh stepped aside leaving the doorway access able.

"We'll be watching you James." Miss Klugh warned him with an eerie tone that made Sawyer uneasy. Sawyer stood up and waited for a second or two for them to say something else or give instructions but neither Miss Klugh nor Henry said another word. Walking out of the room Sawyer left the place he had been yearning to leave for so long; all to have to return if he wanted the one thing on the island he yearned for most of all to be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey y'all things are getting busy for me and I have never really been to good with deadlines so I will still try to not spread the updates out to thin;).

As always and I mean it every time thanx for the reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll try my best to make it worth your while:)!

Chapter 10: What It Takes

Rain continued to fall in the jungle outside the others camp. The drops hit Kate's skin but she didn't miss a step. She endured the chilling water pouring down from the sky, she wasn't concerned with her surrounds although she was aware of them. Getting to the other's camp was the only thing Kate was focused on. Thunder boomed above her head, lighting caught the corner of her eye. Scenery around her began to look familiar. Slowing down Kate noticed a faint glow though the trees ahead; moving towards it she realized it was the others camp although she was still quite a bit away considering the weather conditions it was relief to know she was close. A tree line divided the jungle and the other's camp; Kate stood clutching a tree trunk shivering. Her body shook, but not out of fear but from the cold rain, although she was oblivious to this.

Kate looked at the four or so glowing huts; they were dim yellow blurs due to the rain and the pure darkness of the night. Kate's eyes wondered to one particular hut, the one she remembered staying in, a dark human shaped figure could be seen standing in front of the hut to guard it . In her stay at the other's camp she had not gotten to see much. Kate knew once she left the tree boarder she would be in clear view. Kate tried her best to form a plan in her head, she tried to think of any possible way to save them but nothing came to mind. All she had was two guns. Thinking back on her days before the crash, when she was constantly on the run, Kate knew with two guns she could have easily gotten a job done. She was resourceful and she used that to her full advantage. But the others she knew were different it would take more than two guns and luck to get Sawyer and Jack free. The sounds of rolling thunder and millions of rain drops falling to the ground hitting mud and making little splashes rang in Kate's ears, until her hearing was draw to a different, fainter sound. It was the breaking of a small twig. Kate Slowly brought her hand toward the back of her jeans and pulled out the hand gun. As her grip tighten around the weapon she as about to pull her arms around when an other hand draped its figures around hers and twisted her body around; grabbing onto her wrists. Kate lost her grip on the gun; it fell into the mud at her feet. Out of instinct, when spun around by the wrist she kneed the person who had ceased her in the gut. Kate's hair had escaped her ponytail and now lay across her face as a brides vale does. She head came to the realization of who had ceased her hand by the voice that responded to the kneeing, even her eyes did not determine before her ears.

"Dammit Freckles!" Sawyer said in a highly aggravated husky southern tone, wrapping his arms around himself as if to make sure she knew she had hurt him, as when he made the big deal about her throwing a rock at him in the jungle one day after Claire had been captured. His voice even in aggravation was like music to Kate's ears. To her to hear him say something so typical Sawyer was all she needed. That in it self restored the hope in her heart that was necessary to go on. His voice was not just unique it was his presence as well.

Kate stood stunned. Each of them had water droplets that laced their skin. The sky held a gray tent to it making it possible to see close things. Not bothering to pick up the gun Kate stood there, not knowing whether she was relived or shocked. Just before Sawyer was about to end the silence with a sarcastic comment Kate jumped into his arms and engrossed him in a hug. His warm breath tickled her neck, and his strong arms held her tight. Kate let for a moment sense or relief wash over her. Neither of them said a word; Sawyer was pleased to know she was safe and in his sight. He slowly ran his hands up and down her wet back, feeling the goose-bumps that covered her body. Their faces met but not their eyes. Kate's chin rested on his shoulder. After a moment Kate pulled back leaving her arms around him, her hands touched at the back of his neck. Kate's expression was one of confusion and before she could ask, Sawyer lied.

"I escaped." The truth wouldn't work and Sawyer knew that, Kate was not predictable so telling her the truth did not insure her corporation. Sawyer knew that if he lied he could twist the story into something that would give her reason enough return turn to camp.

"How?"

"That's not important now, we don't have much time. We have to go back."

"Back? Sawyer, you just got out. You can't go back."

"Now didn't you do that very thing right after you escaped?"

Kate blushed at him pointing this out, he was right she had returned.

"But why?" She asked.

Sawyer knew Kate all to well; he had to have a reason for going back and a valid one at that. The most quick and effective way to get Kate to corporate in his mind was to either enrage her to the point where she had a motive for revenge or to play with her heart.

"Aren't we gonna try to help jack?" Sawyer asked in asincere tone. Kate was puzzled by his sudden interest in Jack's well-being.

"You wanna help jack?" She asked in a bewildered tone with a sarcastic smile on her face that didn't fit the moment well, yet some how crept across her face as a smile always did in his presence.

"I'm not heartless Kate." Sawyer answered seriously, he knew using her given name would seal the deal but just to make sure she was taken he brought down his had to and lifted the cuff of his jeans to reveal the bloody scab that scarred his left foot. Kate gasped at the sight, bending down she gently touched the top of his foot with two fingers.

"Is it infected?" She asked with a worried expression on her face. Sawyer had not given much though to the injury truth be told it was certainly not the first time he had been hurt an it wouldn't be the last. He was touched by the small act of thoughtfulness that showed she cared so much. Reaching down to hold her shoulders he pulled her back up to eye level. The rain continued to pour down but it lightened up ever so slightly.

"How long have you been running?"

Kate's eyes answered that question; she was exhausted from running nearly non stop. Sawyer reached his arms behind her back and pulled out the hand-gun and took the riffle from off her shoulder.

"Don't worry darlin' I'll take care of the guns now. You just worry about planned how to get Jack." Kate smiled at Sawyer.

"We are right outside their camp shouldn't we move out and plan what to do later and come back tomorrow?"

"But tonight we have the element of surprise, by tomorrow they know I could have gone to camp but now they have no idea we got the guns." Sawyer's Heart ached, lying to Kate was one of the hardest thing he had ever done, it was beyond a con now.

"True, ok how's this; we make is short and sweet, coming in from the opposite side we come around the outer edge of the camp wrap around to the hut we knock the guard out" She pointed to the hut with a guard in front on it as she said this. "And you stand watch with the guns as I get Jack free? Simple enough?"

Sawyer felt his mouth go dry even amongst all the moister in the air when he answered.

"Sounds like a plan freckles, lets get a move on."

They made their way around the others camp following the tree line as to stay hidden best. The sea was restless, waves could be heard crashing as thunder rolled across the sky. Little droplets of water hit each of there bodies even underneath the tree while they made their way toward the hut. The hut backed up to the tree line so they left the jungles shady protection and snuck around the huts edge. A man sitting on a step outside the hut was just visible, Kate signaled to Sawyer to knock his out but he shook his head, Kate gave him a confused look then took the riffle off Sawyer's shoulder and went toward the man, just as Kate was about to ram the butt of the gun into his head, the man looked up and Sawyer grabbed the riffle with his hand.

"Not today sweetheart." Kate looked at Sawyer stunned. Her eyes were glued to his, a few more Others came out and approached Kate but at this point she knew she had been tricked there was no point and trying to get away. She was caught. Others bound her and Sawyer both by the hands. They started to lead Kate off to a hut. She snapped out of her gaze, her mind rushed with questions, her heart was filled with hate all thanx to what she thought was a betrayal.

"You son of a bch" she yelled, Kate struggled to get away. Although she knew it was a lost cause. She needed something to fight for, she needed a purpose at that moment.

Kate continued to yell at Sawyer as she was dragged off. Sawyer stood in the rain being bound with three men around him with guns. Kate's two guns had been taken away by a young girl. Wearing an expression of sorrow he stared at Kate as she yelled at him. What could he possibly say to her that would make her understand? There was nothing, he knew there was nothing so he just watched he being taken away and tried to convince himself he had done the right thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok y'all sorry I haven't given ya a bunch of skate action yet but I swear it'll come together if ya give me time:). Thank a bunch for the reviews:)!

Chapter 11: 'Her'

An early afternoon sun shone upon Sawyer's face. He was restrained by rope that bound him to a pole. All four huts where in sight from his position, he knew exactly which one held Kate prisoner. Starring into space he looked past the jungle, huts, people walking by, he was unaware of everything around him as a whole. The heat that pierced the very atmosphere, the sound of the ocean, the smell in the air from the rain the night before, and his crusty dry clothes were all non existent to Sawyer. His mind was focused. Not knowing whether he was upset, sorry, or angry he re-player the event of the night before in his head over and over again. A young blonde girl came up to Sawyer.

"Ehm…"

When he didn't respond she tapped his shoulder. His beat red eyes turned to her dark sparkeling blue eyes, the corners for his lips were pressed down into a frown; once he saw who it was, one of them, his arms tightened and his face had its color return. A triangle like wrinkle between his eyebrows formed as it always did when he was enraged.

"You needa come with me." The girl told him as she brought out a knife from her pocket to cut his lose, revealing a handgun as she did so. She hosted him up barely helping and lead him toward the metal doors he had just come out of hours before to 'save' Kate. A man with a gun that Sawyer had noticed guarded the doors through out the whole day opened to let them in. The corridor she took him down was rather long, white wood doors lined either side , occasionally a window that looked like the kind in interrogation rooms was next to a door. Most rooms that Sawyer could see into where empty or held tables and chairs, random rooms held beds and such. Sawyer's eyes danced around the place not noticing anything in particular till his eye was caught by a women being lead out of one of the rooms that had a window. At first he paid her no heed till he saw something familiar in her. She was a women he guessed to be in her early thirties, maybe late twenties, wavy brown hair hung above her shoulders. Her dreary eyes meet the floor, they did not lift even when passing Sawyer. Her face had dirt smugged on it, making the tear lines easier to see. She wore an expression of pain, one of a misfortunate understand. Sawyer's heart ached for the women he had once met. Once she had pasted he remembered clearly who she was, it was Cindy, from the tail section of the plane. He turned back but only got a glimpse to the hunkered over poor soul being lead out into the bright afternoon before he was pushed into a room.

The blonde girl sat him down in a chair and bound him to it. She them moved and sat in a chair across from him. She tucked her feet in underneath her till she was sitting Indian style. Sawyer studied the girl quickly, she wore a tattered old brown shirt and pants, similar to what all the others wore at these camps. He concluded by a brief observation what she could not be more that seventeen, she looked different than the rest she had a soft air about her, but then again Sawyer have first thought that about Kate. He has assumed all the quickly that she was that fun loving nature girl that everyone loved back home who would never cause trouble. He had been easily fooled by her constant willingness to help. He never made the same mistake twice so he made sure not to judge this girl all to fast.

"What, you practicing to be the next Miss Klugh?"

"No."

Not usually getting such short and straight responses Sawyer decided to just be quite and let her talk first.

"So you're James huh?"

"No, I'm Jack, ya picked up the wrong guy, corse I'm…" His voice trailed off, he didn't want to say his name it brought it all back and all at the worse time.

"Whatever. I really don't care I was just told to bring you in her and tell you that you did a good job. By the way, my name's Londy" the girl said giving a weak smile.

"What the hell type of name is 'Londy'?" Sawyer said in a confused more so rude tone.

"If ya wanna get into names I could always ask why you're called Sawyer." Londy said in a sarcastic tone tilting her head to the side. She knew she could have some fun with this but decided to stick with her job.

"Alright…" standing up to walk away she stopped and said. "Ya done good, he'll be in to talk to ya later about _her_."

"And why's it you can't tell me anything?" Sawyer asked turning his head as far as he could in an attempt to make eye contact with the girl. She smiled before turning her head knowing she had him right where she wanted.

"So yeah really wanna know?" She asked rhetorically. "Okay, she is in her own lil hut right now hating your very guts." Londy was not one to mince words so she continued to inform him bluntly. "By now Ima quite sure she thinks you are one of us now and wants nothing more than to kill you for betraying her, hell I would if I was here." Londy sat there in front of him like a little teenage girl gossiping with her friends, but she was not that average happy good time girl, Londy was different Sawyer could tell. All he had to do was figure out how to use her difference to his advantage.

Then it hit him like a bolt of lighting, they wanted to turn each of them against the other as to secure that the too strongest people on the island wouldn't form a bond and become 'indestructible' in a sense. That was why they had him go get her, they could have but they wanted to make her hate him. These people where smart, they knew Kate would have a hard time forgiving Sawyer and that Sawyer wouldn't refuse their demands to save her. Londy sat back down in her seat then stared at him for a while.

"Have ya figured it out yet?"

Sawyer looked at her puzzled, he felt for the first time that he was looking at practically a girl version of himself, cocky, arrogant, all-knowing when it came to her field. Londy hide things well, she exploited her opponent while giving away as little information about herself away as possible; yet always just enough to fool them.

"Just about, only I got a few questions."

"Shoot."

"How old are you?" Sawyer had used this tack-tic when he was younger, a beginner con man. Switching the subject and focusing on the other person, it threw younger people, who often had a harder time focusing, off; but not Londy.

"17." She answered without a smile or moments hesitation. "My turn. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Got any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. You?"

"Naw. Why do ya stay in this hellhole?"

"Cause if I left, I wouldn't live." Londy answered glaring right into Sawyer's blue eyes. "Why do you love her?"

He knew exactly which 'her' she was referring too. Sawyer was not surprised by the questions but he was at a lose for words, he had never consciencly admitted even to himself that he loved her.

"Who said I did?"

"No one. I just know."

"Doncha mean assumed?"

"If I meant assumed I would have said assumed now wouldn't I? I meant what I said, I know."

Denying truth to the face he lied:

"I don't."

"Your only fooling yourself cowboy." Londy said with a wink. Getting up she told him. "Betta saddle up your horse cause you go a rocky ride ahead." Before he could respond the door slammed shut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kate sat once again in a hut tied down. She hated herself for trusting him, for coming back, and for letting herself fall out of her old habits of being a loner. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't hate him though. She was in the same hut that she had been in a few days before. The memories came rushing back; wanting nothing more than to leave it all behind she closed her eyes. Hearing a creaking noise she opened to her eyes to see a young girl coming in threw the door. She had blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the dimly lit room.

"Hey, brought you some food." The girl said while unbinding Kate's hands and retying the rope around her waist and upper arms leaving her hands free; yet only just enough to eat.

"Thanx." Kate said although her tone implied she didn't mean it. Instead of the girl leaving like all the others who had ever brought Kate food she sat down cross legged on the floor of the hut.

"How's it taste?" the girl asked smile sweetly. Kate was taken back by the politeness of the girl, she considered for a second that she was one of the few good, such as Alex.

"Well, it's no where close to a gourmet meal…but I'll take what I can get." Kate answered still in a rather monotone voice.

"My name's London. Yours is Kate right?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry we gotta keep you locked up like this. I am sure there are more effective ways… it's just your different." Kate had heard that all her life so she paid it no heed. Although the meaning London implied was not the one Kate was thinking about.

"What is it that you want?" Kate asked rather irritated that the girl was still in the room.

London shrugged, "I don't know, I guess you must be pretty pissed at that southern guy for helping us?"

"I am sure he had a reason." Kate said in a matter of fact tone trying to convince herself of that very thing. London smiled sweetly. Kate nearly trusted this girl but quickly turned away from that thought as soon as it entered her mind. London continued to talk as if she was chatting with an old friend on a summer day maybe about the drama in their lives or possible just a talk to catch up with one an other.

"I know I would be mad to say the least. I just talked to him a few minutes ago; didn't even have a hint for regret in his voice." She told her as if it was a juicy little tidbit of information that Kate should appreciate being told. London played it good, she had the expressions down to key and she knew what to say to make it seem true. First she acted different then all the rest then she slid into a casual conversion finally popping the big questions and thrusting her opinion and views on her culprit. Her tactics where similar to most con artists but it was the detailed she threw in that made the difference, the personal information she gave away to make people feel more comfortable.

"Did he mention me?" Kate asked wide eyed, she knew how desperate it sounded but the matter of fact was that she really was desperate.

"No, sorry" London responded with a sincerely apologetic tone in her voice. "I only got to talk with him for a moment. He was going to meet with our leader."

London gave her a pat on the knee and told her.

"Hang in there, although you maybe on your own now there is always hope." London smiled a beautiful friendly smile toward Kate then got up and walked out waving bye sweetly saying. "See ya!"

Kate was extremely puzzled, she had never been bad at judging people and this girl seemed nice. Trusting her was not an option but in the back of Kate's mind she did believe what she said just a little; and that was exactly what Londy wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews once again y'all they are always encouraging! There should be more up soon:)

Chapter 12: Fear of…

"Fear is a strange thing. It keeps us from doing what we were 'meant to do' it holds us back. But the odd thing about fear is that we control it yet we never prevent it. It is not some force that is unrestrainable; yet we let it take over our lives. Fear breaches beyond human conception, it is a subconscious feeling as much as it is a certain one. There are different types as well, fear of: lose, moving on, forgetting, failure, loneliness, guilt, the past, the future, responsibility, and even yourself. To conquer this you must first realize it's even there; that is probably the hardest thing to do. Denial it right along with fear in every aspect; for what we choice to not face, we deny therefore provoking the fear and allowing it to grow stronger." London spoke these words in a tender voice that held much understanding in it. She did not look at Kate as she said them, her eyes stared into space; lost in thought.

When Kate realized London's mini speech was finished she sighed deeply thinking about her own subconscious anxiety. A giggle crept out from London's mouth as she smiles and tucked her head down. Kate was brought out for her train of thought back into reality by this laughter. It was nice to have a youthful girl around she had decided. London had become as much as a friend to Kate in the past few days; as much as any other person on the island had. Not being completely fooled yet Kate stood her ground, usually letting London do most the talking as not to give away too much. Little did Kate know her listening was only helping London get what she needed to get done, done. London's light carefree spirit brought joy to Kate in her time of solitude.

"What are you laughing at?" Kate asked playfully with a grin.

"Well, I though for a minute that you might be thinking about Jack and maybe how you had a fear to move on to the next step with him, Yeah I know… 'how do I know about Jack…' blah, blah… Kate, I am 'another' I know these things" London said with a wink. "So why having you two moved on?"

Kate was confused greatly by what London had said to her; she had not thought of Jack in that way for a while; since she had left the camp in fact. She didn't think if was fear that was keeping her and Jack from moving on she knew it was Sawyer's present and the memory of Tom; which in its own way is fear. But what kept her away from moving on with Jack most she decided was the fact that she didn't want to hurt any one any more; so she wanted to think things through. She wouldn't deny there was something there, she just wanted to avoid it all till she was back at camp safe and sound. Kate smiled at the London and said.

"Well ever since I have been captured my mind hasn't exactly been focused on Romance."

London laughed and told Kate.

"Yeah, I can see how that would be a bit of a distraction."

Wondering silently why she had inquired as to her feeling toward Jack and not Sawyer, Kate continued to smile.

"Oh hey did I tell you they let him go?" Kate's face became alert,

"Jack?... they let him go?"

"Yeah, about a day ago… your turn should be coming up soon but the project at your camp is taking longer than we thought." Kate had been told not to question anything concerning the happenings on the opposite side of the island because London had told her all she supposedly knew. For once London had told Kate the truth, the others had let Jack go the day before; once he had served his purpose he was released. He had been wanted for his reputation as a miracle worker. Sure the Others had excellent medical expertise but they needed some one new and once Jack had done what was asked of him concerning the 'illness' they had let him go not being worried about one man and a few gun keeping them from achieving their goal.

"My turn?"

"Umhum… Okay I gotta run I'll see you tomorrow, Kate." London left the hut for the third day. She went there twice a day to bring Kate her breakfast and dinner. Each day she had said little things that she knew would stick with Kate, and each day she left the hut knowing she had done her job well.

"Wait!" Kate hollered. London took a step back leaning back into the room.

"Yes?"

"When are the gonna let… him go?" Kate asked nearly blushing.

This question worried London but she hide her concerns well and shrugged responding with.

"Oh I don't know, he is choosing to stay here so whenever he has done all he can I guess they'll just force him out unless she proves himself worthy." London lied then left, not leaving time for Kate to ask another question. She smiled one of her beautiful smiles that could light up a room then shut the hut door quickly.

All those hours Kate spent alone in the hut got to her, though she saw the changing of light outside the hut and eat different meals each day, time stood still. Tragedy often creates that feeling, the world becomes quite till realization of what is right there doesn't exist. The fear that drove Kate to no longer trust Sawyer, the fear that kept her from escaping and the fear that kept Kate running all lay upon her heart as the night swallowed up the day and dreams took over her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Londy walked down the hallway quickly toward Sawyer's confinement room. He had been held in the pasty white room since she had talked to him last. Not having had time to talk with him the past few days she had decided to make and effort too that afternoon. When she was about to turn the handle to the room a hand was laid about hers.

"We have to let them go, they are a huge inconvenience"

"Not yet." Londy said coldly.

"How much longer is this going to take?"

London stared straight into beady, grey blue eyes.

"It's taking longer at the beach then we thought it would, plus I need more time with her. I have over two months with this guy against me here. You're gonna have to be patient." London was one of the few others who did not fear addressing the proclaimed Henry Gale in such a demeaning way. Henry as the losties knew him turned and stormed off knowing she had spoken the truth. He told her one last thing before he disappeared into another room.

"London, you are the best we have. If you ruin this then there is no re-dos here, you get one shot to make this work; or else it is all for nothing."

London stared for a moment at her hand tightly gripping the doorknob. Was she fooling herself? Spending her life manipulating others made it hard to be who she really was. She never got the opportunity to be herself. London cast aside her issues and set out to complete her mission to strengthen the hatred held at the moment between Sawyer and Kate. London put on a fake face and entered the room ready to face Sawyer. Little did she know he had over heard a bit of her and Henry's conversation and now had a slight advantage.

"So, ya skip town… don't call, write. What's a man to think?" Sawyer smirked at Londy. How ya doing lil miss masquerade?" Londy was sick of this act so she decided to turn on her charm but only just enough to throw Sawyer off; but he would not be confused that easily.

"Better now that I'm seeing you lone star."

Sawyer was a bit surprised by her sudden change of spirit, he knew it was Londy just being two-faced, but in the back of his mind he thought maybe she was being a tad honest, after all he was rather charming.

"What you trying to pick up on the whole nickname deal here?"

"What do you mean 'trying'?"

London was a beautiful girl there was no doubt about that, despite her age even Sawyer could tell there was something to her that let her crafty wisdom shine through in mature looks. He smiled a sincere smile letting his dimples come out in full force. Londy forced a blush and continued on.

"So when are ya gonna be ready to leave?"

"Well I'm busy next tomorrow, next Thursday work for you?" Sawyer asked with a sarcastic questioning expression upon his face.

"We're letting her go soon."

"Thought you would."

"Oh really?"

"Course cupcake, figured you'd tell her all about how bad a guy I am; butter it up, explain in your own twisted way why I brought her back. Then of course let her go back alone once your dirty work is done. After all that, you let me go, if ya ever do, she will have been reunited with the doc by then, who will of course comfort her. That leaving me so far outta things that your two most powerful opponents can't form an alliance; yet you won have to be bothered by us around these parts. Sound about right?" London was impressed about how accurate he had been. Except for a few twitches here and there he had hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah, that's about right. What? ya got some plan to ruin all our work, ya gonna go apologize, or explain yourself to her? She'll never believe you know; that trust thing between you two broke when you turned her into us."

"Now I think you may be underestimating freckles and mine's relationship here." Sawyer commented with a grin.

"Oh by all means tell me how?" Londy said crossing her arms and smiling in such a way that proposed that she was genuinely interested.

"I'll keep it all a surprise so you can just be blown outta your seat when your plan falls through."

London kept smiling then slowly got up to leave having nothing more of value to say to him.

"They say you're the best at it, is that right?"

London went back and stood directly in front of Sawyer, she leaned forward resting either of her hands on the armrests of the chair he sat in. She barely spoke above a whisper when answering his question, her deep sea blue eyes dropped to meet his crystal clear ones.

"She still hates you."

London knew that as long as that remained true she would be the best; no one else could twist this story like she could enough to make him think Kate hates him and her despise Sawyer enough to be fooled into hate.

Sawyer got lost in her eyes, taking in the own likeness of himself he saw in her. She was crafty, and harder to read than most. Sawyer's felt a hint of sorrow for her, the poor girl lead to lead a life already planned out, meaningless, full of duty, all alone. He knew her all too well yet not at all.

London left the room without another word. She was satisfied with her work. Of course she would strive for better but she could work with what she had. Her goal was in reach, Sawyer needed to be made more frustrated and Kate needed to be distracted. Londy knew if the plan was to be successful her part in it had to work. Sawyer had been wrong, she had not underestimated Kate and Sawyer's relationship; she was aware of its strength and it scared her to death.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews y'all!

Piper- Yeah, I plan to bring them together _real_ soon, so that is something to look forward too, huh?;)

Ok so I really wanted expand on the Sawyer&Londy scene but I felt it would take away from the focus of the chapter so when you read through it go ahead and think of this more from her perspective and consider what she has been through, even though I base it mostly off of Sawyers.:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Worth

"Kate?...Kate? Did you hear me?" No, eyes met London's face as she spoke those words, Kate mind was filled with confusion. She had barely been able to comprehend what she had said. Turning her head slowly toward London's face she heard her say them again but this time they were drawn out and sounded as if London was far away from her.

"They are letting you go."

London smiled from ear to ear but all Kate could do was ask.

"What?"

For the third time London said.

"They are letting you go." Everything seemed to stop; a million thoughts filled Kate's head: was this trap, was it the truth, what would she do when she got to camp, would Sawyer leave too? She breathed deeply, London sighed as if she had expected this response, and she pulled out her pocket knife and cut Kate free. The skin around Kate's wrists was red from where the blood flow had been cut off. She rubbed her wrists and stood up. Kate was slightly taller than London when the stood next to each other. The hut door stood open, Kate stepped out cautiously. The sky was bright and blue with big fluffy cloud to the east. It was late afternoon and the little camp had Others going everywhere, not necessarily in a hurry, just busy. They all seemed to ignore Kate as if she was of no importance any longer. She and London walked toward the tree line that would send Kate off into the jungle that lead home. In a daze Kate passed huts, the metal doors that lead into that white hallway, and people; till it was all past her.

"Well, here is where we part. I packed you a few things you'll need, such as water and some food." London smiled at Kate till she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Wait, what? You're just… letting me go?"

"Yeah, there is not point and keeping you any more, we can't learn any thing more from you and our job at your camp is done."

"Job?"

London ignored this question.

"Go back, see your friends, go flirt with Jack, climb trees, do whatever you want. You are free."

Kate looked at her questioningly while she picked up the satchel that held the food and water.

"Pace yourself. You're in no big hurry." London quickly leaned forward and gave Kate a quick hug then turned to leave.

"Sawyer? Is he comin?" Kate asked London as she walked away. London was a short tempered person and got very frustrated, he had tricked her into coming back, she had told her all this bad stuff about him and yet she still inquired after him. London turned on her heels and marched back toward Kate.

"Kate, I told you he likes it here, he is staying with us for now. Don't worry about him. He is in your past, let it go."

These words were unsettling to Kate's ears and heart, she wondered why she was having such an easy time forgiving him and hard time letting him go.

"Yeah, ok. See ya, London. Thanks for everything!" Kate turned and went into the jungle toward her camp.

Kate did not turn back around, she kept moving forward and for once put the past behind her. London began to walk away from the spot where they had parted but she on the other hand did turn around. As she saw Kate move deeper and deeper in the jungle she felt every ounce of guilt that she had tossed aside in past days. London did not consider Kate her friend, but she was a human being who she had lied to and knowing that made her feel awful. She had seen the way the two of them interacted. She had been lurking when he had conned her into coming back, she had seen it all; the evident pain on Kate's face. She knew there was no denying they had feelings for each other, she considered that it was even beyond love, it was an understanding that the two of them shared and London had gotten to witness it first hand. Kate turned into a black dot of color amongst the trees yet London continued to stare until she was called.

"London! Come over here."

"Yes,mam'" London responded respectfully to Miss Klugh.

"Is she gone?"

"She left a few minutes ago."

"Good, You don't need to talk to James from now on. We'll keep him a while longer then let him go, he is causing too much trouble around here. Just keep an eye on him" London still dazed from her deep train of thought only seconds ago stared blankly at Miss Klugh. "London, do you understand me, Do Not let him go!"

"Alright"

Miss Klugh left London to her thoughts, but she was too distracted now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sawyer fidgeted in his chair. He had been in the same place for too long. Night came as it always did and they dimmed the lights about an hour after his, what they call, dinner. Sawyer began to feel harm blood slowly drip down his hands onto his fingers. He twisted and turned his wrists and used the blood to make his hands slick. Why he had waited till today he did not know but some how he knew it was time and that he_ had_ to escape that night. The ropes that bound his hand together fell lose, after this sawyer struggled for a short time getting out of the ropes that held him to the chair that were around his chest. This rope was not as thick or bound as tightly for some reason so with in minutes Sawyer was completely free. He stood in the darkened room listening for any trace of outside life. After a short time of not hearing anything he gently opened the door and looked out into the hallway; it was vacant. Sawyer shut the door carefully, as not to make much noise, then grabbed the chair he had been sitting on and positioned it at a certain angle then kicked it, making one of the legs break off. Although he did not have a gun he figured he might as well have some sort of tool for self defense. Sawyer again opened the door and quickly made his way down the dimmed hallway. Once he reached the metal doors leading outside he recalled his experience outside the night he had brought Kate back. He had been restrained outside not to far from the doors, he had seen the guard that watched the entrance, he was the only one ever out at night. Knowing he would be to his left, Sawyer open the door swiftly to find him sitting against the wall drifting off to sleep. Hastily Sawyer moved toward the man, ramming the wooden chair leg into his head, knocking him out. He propped the man against the wall to make it look as if he was still on guard and alert. He took his gun and placed the chair leg in his lap where his hands rested.

Each hut was dark, the Others were asleep. Moving in a fast yet quiet pace Sawyer made his way toward the jungle. As he passed the last hut he looked over to a see Londy sitting cross legged on the ground with her back against the hut. He stopped died in his tracks and faced her, gun in his hand. Although they were nearly 25 feet apart they stared directly into each other's eyes. Sawyer looked at her not in a fearful way, not in a harsh demanding way, but in a way that showed he yearned for sympathy, he needed it this once. Yet he knew that that was the one thing he couldn't have so he bottled up all hope and just stared.

Wind blew Londy's golden locks; although the wind brought in clouds that covered the moon it still reflected in her eyes making them sparkle in the dim night. Sawyer stood still; with gun in hand Londy rose from her sitting position. Turning her back to him she went inside the hut, leaving Sawyer all alone on the outer edge of freedom in the middle of the night.

Although he was bewilder, Sawyer did not waste a second, as soon as the hut door was shut he ran toward the trees. His steps were straight, he ran as if he knew exactly what he was doing, but really he had never been more confused and lost. An eastern wind began to pick up pace. Trees around sawyer swayed; the whistling sound wind often makes rang in Sawyer's ears. He dodged trees, running as fast as he could. The moon light up the jungle faintly as it shown through the trees. A grey light was set off by the moon's reflection on the scattered clouds. He didn't know how long he had been running or how far he had gotten but suddenly he stopped and looked around him. Wondering around for a few yards very quietly something caught his eye. Although the shape was dark he could tell it was something that didn't belong.

Slowly he went towards it. Once he was with in a few feet he saw it was a women curled up in a ball, she was asleep against a tree. She used a brown satchel as a pillow. He continued to softly move forward till he was right before her. Her head was tucked to the side so when he had first approached all he had seen was her back and brown curls that fell around her shoulders. Sawyer stared at the face he had missed so much; she looked so peaceful, as if all her worries that she was daily reminded of just melted away when she slept. He wanted more than anything for her to always feel this way, safe. Sawyer looked at her breathing in and out at a constant pace; suddenly her eyes opened up, slow at first but once she realized his presence she quickly reacted even before he could speak. Kate swung her arm around hitting Sawyer in the jaw, she grabbed her satchel and began to run, breathing hard at this point. Sawyer darted after her recovering fast from the blow. He was really proud that she could punch like that. He caught up to her and caught her by the arm, he swung her around and took both her shoulders in his hands, she struggled to get free but his grip was tight. Kate kicked at Sawyer but he re-acted fast dodge her leg, then stepping on her toes carefully, not to put to much pressure but as not to allow her to kick at his again. She attempted a head but, Sawyer was prepared and held her at a distance,

"I'm Not going back!" She yelled at him. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, the man she once trusted she now held the greatest fear for. Kate needed to run, like a planet needs water, like a singer needs to sing, like a teacher needs to teach; Kate needed to run. She couldn't stay in one place for a long time. Her fear of confinement lead her to hate Sawyer, she was scared that he would take her back and not let her leave that place.

"Let me go!" Kate continued to yell at Sawyer. He stood and listened, letting her get it all out. "You son of a bitch, let me go I'm never going back!" her screaming got softer, yet the tears did not cease to fall. She breathed heavily then in a whisper she ask.

"Please, let me go."

Her freckles seemed to stand out against all other of her features when she cried. Kate's red eyes, met Sawyer's face. He released his grip on her left shoulder and whipped away her tears with his thumb. No, words could say what he wanted her to know, he didn't think she would ever understand, she would think it was a lie.

"I'm not taking you back there Kate." Sawyer told her trying to reassure her. Kate didn't seem to comprehend what he said.

"No, but you tricked me, you're one of them." Kate's voice sounded horse as if everything had drained all the energy out of her. Although she had only walked instead of run most of the evening Kate still was tired, more so emotionally than physically. She began to shake her head slowly. Her wet eyes looked straight into Sawyer's and she spoke slowly, in a hurt tone. "No,… you're not worth the time, you're not worth the pain, You're not worth it."

Sawyer did not lose eye contact, he held her gaze and lightened his grip on her shoulders slightly.

"No, matter how good a liar you are, Freckles… You'll never be able to convince yourself of that."


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so this is a tad unexpected, and I know I didn't give y'all much warning. But I am ending this fic. In about 2 chapters is going to end. Just thought I should tell y'all… when I post the last chapter I will also post a writers note chapter thing, and that should clear up most questions I hope.:)

So last chapter I made the mistake of not going into detail in the Sawyer&Londy scene because I didn't want to draw attention from the focus of the chapter, so to clarify before I start, Londy, _let_ him escape, it was not part of a plan.(hence why miss Klugh stressed that he was suppose to stay) I wrote it that way to show a softer more considerate side to Londy than what has been shown, obviously I did not do a good job lol. So yeah, she allowed him to escape. And although that might now make sense now, I promise it will later:)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Trust

Sawyer dipped his blood stained hands into a stream. Dark red sores lined his wrists, the cold water hurt his open wounds. He rubbed his hurt hands softly to whip the dry blood off. They had been on the move all night; after Kate had heard his side of the story they barely talked the rest of the night. They went onward, not wasting a minute, although Sawyer had hurt his foot worse from running after the others had stabbed him.

Kate watched at a distance as Sawyer cleaned his gashes. But she only stood observing for a moment.

She soon felt alive as her hands and feet worked together to make her way up a tree. She had discarded her shoes on the ground; her toes gripped the bark as her fingers wrapped themselves around each branch. Kate finally felt relaxed, she needed a purpose, sitting idol would not help her any.

Growing up she had not enjoyed the indoors, for that was where all the 'yelling', and 'fights', as she had simply called them when she was young, that was where they occurred. When she was outside all her troubles disappeared, her parents weren't there to ruin her fun.

Kate recalled long summer days when her small hands and feet worked in one smooth motion to make her way up the oak tree in her backyard. The feel of the bark against her palm was reassuring, it was strong and dependable. The feeling of reaching the top was what stuck with Kate most through the years; holding on to branch she would steady herself and look out on the small town. Her house had not been in the city but neighbors houses could be seen from above. There had always been a breeze that blew through her curly brown hair. Even as a child Kate's facial features had been distinct. Her hair had still been brown and curly, it had held a light tent to it, from being out in the sun all day long, and many more freckles had been spattered across her checks. Her hair always got tangled by the wind, yet it had been un-groomed to begin with so this never worried Kate; her fingers had short cut nails that held dirt underneath the surface. She had been no more that nine years old or so, yet those days of when she was just the right size to sit on the branches of trees, kept in her mind as vivid as any other memory. She recalled her mother's voice straining to be heard above the wind. Kate knew she was being called down, for her mother thought being that high was dangerous, but she usually ignored her mother's pleas and blamed the wind, saying she could not hear her calling. She had formed a bound with the natural world that was like a medicine to her in her time of need.

As Kate climbed the tree she didn't think about how she was on the run, or how about she knew not one person she could really trust, or about how She and Sawyer could be captured at any given moment, no, her mind was focused, care free almost. Once she reached about 35 feet up she stopped climbing and picked a few mangos; her satchel was wrapped around her shoulder so she placed the fruit in there. At great ease she made her way down the tree. Her feet touched the ground once she jumped off a branch about 5 feet in the air. The soil felt soft compared to the hard sturdy branches. Making her way toward Sawyer she took out a water bottle and drank from it, quenching her thirst.

Sawyer's heart was still hardened, not toward Kate but toward the Others, they had messed everything up. He felt no need to speak unless it was necessary, he knew that he needed to concentrate and not get distracted if they were to stay safe.

A veil of pink covered the forest. The sun had just begun to rise and the forest had dew drops lacing every plant. With the sun's rising a new day dawned, new opportunities, new hopes. Although the jungle seemed nearly enchanted, springing with new life and beauty at the morning's birth, the inhabitant that treaded its soil were less seemingly thrilled. A dreaded journey lay before them, one that would easily be wished non-existence. Both travelers new they had to carry on despite the desire to stop. Life before the island had taught them that 'there is no rest for the weary'. Each faced the fact that no matter where they were or who they were with they would always be escaping and avoiding one thing or another.

"Come on, we needa get goin." Sawyer told Kate dryly.

Kate finished retying her boots then nodded and followed his lead, She held out her arm, offering him a drink of water. Taking the water from her Sawyer drank it letting cool water run down his parched throat.

"So what's the plan?" Kate asked trailing behind Sawyer. She was not egger to lead, in fact she was rather reluctant. Going back to the same camp where they had spent the past two months was not what she wanted. Kate missed the constant companionship but she wished that she could explore without the fear of 'Others'.

"What do you mean 'plan'?" Sawyer responded snarkily.

"Well, what's to stop the 'Others' from marching over to our camp and taking one of us, after all we do seem to be the ones they want."

Sawyer turned is head to face hers. Sighing deeply he tried to explain as he had earlier that morning.

"I told you, they don't want us. They just wanted us out of our camp, and now they want us to be apart, never near each other."

"But why?"

"Cause it prevents them from doing their job or something like that."

"So you don't think they'll try to get us if we stay apart?"

Sawyer found her understand his cue to continued on walking.

"Sounds about right."

Kate's heart sank. She walked up and remained walking at a pace that from then on kept her at his side.

Sawyer was deep in thought. Not only did he not like being told what to do, he hated being taunted. Walking by his side was the one thing he was told he couldn't have; he feared what would happen if he even attempted to satisfy his attraction. Walking by his side was also the very women that provoked his very being, to give up everything to see her happy, but he knew he could never now have the pleasure to be the one to please her, keep her safe, and make her happy.

They walked in silence for some distance. Sawyer as he had done his whole life separated himself, from companionship and from the possibility of love.

Kate decided to take the optimistic approached opposing what had been happening most of their time together since he had found her.

"Remember that time we went swimming in that waterfall?" Kate asked smiling to herself at the memory of Sawyer tickling her beneath the water.

"Yeah, where we found those dead bodies?" Sawyer answered with next to no expression in his tone.

"Right…" Kate said, letting her head sag. "What about when I read that funny old 70's magazine to you?" She pondered, laughing a little, calling to memory that morning.

"Yup, that was the day Sun got hurt and I conned the nice island folks outta all their guns."

Kate began to be discouraged. Her last hours with Sawyer, the man who she had laughed so often with, the man who had made her smile more than any one else, the man who had deemed her 'Freckles', and all he could do was remember the bad parts of their relationship. Kate attempted one more time to try make Sawyer recall something good between the two of them since the crash.

"Remember that time we kissed?" Kate asked tilting her side in an effort to see Sawyers face.

Sawyer remembered that most of all, she had been one of the only women to ever truly make him feel weak. Never had Sawyer been more confused than that day, he had never known what a kiss could do. The way her lips touched his was as if the breath that sustained life for him was nothing compared to the joy she brought him in that moment. It had been more than a kiss, it had been a revelation, he had come to the knowledge even during that kiss that it was all much deeper than physical.

He wanted to block the memory, he wanted to block them all. They were reminders of what could never be, to him. Sawyer opened his mouth and started to speak, in that same monotone voice, another negative comment as to guard his heart.

"Don't" Kate said stepping in front of Sawyer, keeping him from moving forward.

"Let me have one good memory without your destroying it." Neither Kate nor Sawyer was one for emotional talk but this once she had to set it straight. There came a point where she had to be able to look back on an occasion with Sawyer and smile.

He closed up like a book, he didn't let her in, or at least he showed no outwardly sign of letting her get to him.

He pushed her aside and kept walking, this time as a faster pace as if his motion could force her to stay behind.

Kate ran up beside him.

"Say something, please."

Sawyer kept walking. Kate's face was turned to him as they treaded onward.

"Sawyer?"

He ignored her pleas for conversation and continued to advance in step.

Kate refused to be ignored; in an instant she went from trying to get attention to rebuking.

"Sawyer!" Kate yelled "You think ignoring me will work, you think it'll make this easier? Ok, I realize it's all gone, I know everything is different, I just wanna enjoy the last little bit."

"What?" Sawyer yelled back. He was not afraid to hurt her emotionally. "So you wanna give yourself just an other taste of what ya can't have? It's gone! If you wanna live, if you want others in our camp to live then we have to keep away from each other, before they have to find a way to make us themselves. So for the good of the island residents here darlin' how's about he draw a lil line down the room and keep to our own sides." Sawyers face tightened up and he walked away leaving a stunned Kate behind.

Never having listened to people before, she went against her more considerate judgment and pressed on with the topic. She stood still for a moment and watched him saunter away. Kate snapped, she ran to catch up to him. Feeling the different level of jungle floor shift beneath her feet, her foot work was precise.

When she reached his side, each of them stopped.

The pink jungle that had existed only a little while ago was now a golden heaven. The sun shown in the east, it had just risen. Light shown through the trees, and every time the wind blew the branches the shadows would change making light flicker around the two lost, survivors. Birds and frogs chirped, while the sea could softly be heard roaring in the distance. Kate stood by Sawyer waiting for him to turn and face her. Slowly turning his body his eyes met hers. Only hours before he had looked at those tear stained eyes in darkness. Now he looked into them seeing the greenness of the jungle reflected, causing her eyes to look green along the outer edge, then toward the center they formed into a piercing crystal blue that nearly looked gray when it was bright enough out.

Kate brought her hand small up to his cheek. Sense he had obviously not been able to shave, his bristled hair had grow sort of long.

"You are worth it." She told him gently, with complete sincerity in her voice.

Sawyer took a moment to take in everything about her, then in a whisper she murmured.

"Kate?..."

Quickly and smoothly Kate ran her fingers to the back of his head pulling him toward her, as she leaned into him. Kate initiated this action but Sawyer quickly took the rains, forming into his natural element, yet this was beyond what he had ever done. His hand wrapped around her tiny waist pulling her closer toward himself.

Lacing her hands through his hair Kate rested her thumbs on his temples while Sawyer ran his hands up her back gently stroking her, absorbing every essence of her being. They each closed their eyes, the warm breath coming off of their lips touched the other's face. Their lips met lightly, forming gentle strokes. In a moment it was more than a light touch, their lips conformed into one, Sawyer inhaled her warm breath. They were afraid to let go, afraid it would end. Sawyer's hands slowly ran along her waist and back, while Kate's continued to hold a firm grip on his head. Sawyer's hands glided beneath the end of her shirt, he could feel the warm of her skin in the tips of his fingers; till he rested his hand on her warm lower back beneath her tattered black shirt. Everything natural about it filled them, although it was new; never had they been worry free, they were lost in the moment, they forgot it all except for who they were with. Never, had something been so new, yet so natural. It all went away, the worry, the doubt, the fear, it melting into contentment that swallowed them, consuming them in the moment; the moment, they most desired, longed for, needed, till there was only the passion that drove them and the trust held that made it all real.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so this is the second to last chapter in Running, I am soo sorry it took me a whole week, I hope you all haven't stopped checking:p, I had most of it typed out last Friday , but then I didn't have my laptop for a week.

Piper, you asked some good questions, I am gonna try to answer them soon, but not yet;) last ch. I didn't wanna include the conversation between the two of them where he told her about the camp, cause it seemed to me it would take a way from the main focus of the chapter, which was obviously my attempt to get Sawyer and Kate together.

Chapter 16 is nearly ready to be posted, so I'll have it out probably tomorrow with some writers notes:) and I might as well announce it now(I'll explain more later) that there will be a sequel to this fic:) … so this story is far from being over;)

Ok so here is Ch 15, please forgive me for the lack of skatieness compared to last chapter, this is meant to be more informative:)

Yay! the fixed the 'ruler'

* * *

Chapter 15: The Untold Story

"Tryin' to make its worse there Jackass?" Sawyer grimiest as Jack examined the gash in his foot.

"How the hell did you exactly get this wound, Sawyer?" Jack asked bring his eyes to Sawyer's face, for a moment taking his focus of his injury.

"Well, Jack, lets just say, the Others and I didn't quit get along." Jack smiled a bit, then started to take care of Sawyer's foot with the medical supplies the camp had remaining.

They sat in the caves, next to the small waterfall. Jack dampened a rag then cleared the gash. Although the piercing didn't go completely through his foot its penetrated several layers, of skin.

"How bad is it?" Sawyer asked.

Jack took a moment to answer, then lifting his head, he looked at Sawyer, in complete honestly and said.

"It's pretty bad…." He lowered his head again rummaging through some tools, "But, it's not as bad as your arm… either time."

Who ever stabled you had good aim, they missed all the major veins in your foot. They were intending to stall you more that but you endanger, right?"

"That's how I see it, Doc." Sawyer knew he had to tell someone about what the Others had done, what they were capable of. "After she escaped, they didn't want me making a break, so they stabbed me."

Jack nodded in an understanding way. His brow scrunched quizzically, as if he was deep in thought.

"How'd you get out?" Sawyer asked curiously.

"They let me go…" Jack replied while carefully trying to dig out dirt that had gotten deep into the wound, due to Sawyer running.

"Why did they want ya?" Sawyer asked. Usually Jack got tired of Sawyer's questions easily, but being the leader he was, he considered it his responsibility to converse with another that had been in a similar circumstance as himself.

"They, uhm… had some sick people at their camp, and they wanted some help examining them…"

"And?"

"All they needed was a new person; their Doctors had tried everything they could."

"What was wrong with the people?"

"Don't know."

Sawyer, left it at that. He knew Jack would actually have told him something if he knew more.

"So, are you going tell me any thing more? Jack asked

Sawyer sighed, understand how serious everything was, so he decided to tell Jack what was nessisary for him to know.

"Well, after they took you, Kate escaped… then they talked to me a few times and stabbed…"

Jack interrupted in an attempt to understand.

"What did they talk to you about?"

Sawyer hesitated then answered.

"The first few times they just wanted to know about Kate, then they told me why we were there."

"How do you know they didn't lie to you?" Jack asked as if he was offering a new idea that couldn't possibly have crossed Sawyer's mind.

"Of course, I thought that, but I had nothing else to believe, and until I did I went on the facts I had."

Jack was a bit shocked by the logic in Sawyer's statement.

"And?"

"Then, after I knew, they told me… she was coming…" Sawyer's eye's drifted for a moment, and his mouth went dry at the remembrance of the occasion.

"So they told me to save them the trouble of killing her, so I went and conned her into coming back to camp… to save you."

Sawyer brought his eye's back into reality and he searched Jack's face; he saw pain, anger, yet also he saw understanding.

"Once they had us both, different people just came to talk with me, bout a week later they let her go and I escaped, then I caught up to her in the jungle… so that about wrapps up story hour for this week… how bout you Doc, what was happenin' around these parts along your return?"

An air of confusion spread across Jack's face. Obviously this was a hard topic.

"I got here about two days ago, first place I went was the hatch, all to find it destroyed, not a thing salvaged."

"Yeah, Kate told me about that." Sawyer said.

After I went to the beach, and Sayid filled me in, he uhm, he said Kate had come back, but had then disappeared." He then sighed, as if the next part was the most difficult to say.

* * *

Sitting on the warm sand the after noon sun hit Kate and Suns Face's.

"Sun?... What happened here?"

Kate had never seen Sun that way, her cheeks were sunk in, her eyes drained of their color, they now held fear. Sun kept her gaze in the ocean in front of them, she spoke slowly, as if her very words might break. She told her story with a heavy heart, in a low tone.

"After you left" Sun spook slowly as to choose her words carefully. "Things… started to happen."

"Like what?"

"Two days after, I woke up to screams, when I walked out to the beach I was told two people were missing…"

"Who?"

"That young women, Nancy and Steve."

Kate sighed, bending her head down, but Sun continued to shocker her even more.

"Since we didn't have many guns, we used Locke's knives and other weapons we had. A perimeter was set that night, no one left a certain area. But the next morning, Bernard was gone." Sun's words continued to echo in the same monotone voice she had been using all along. She mad no eye contact, she stared blankly out to toward they gray sea.

"A day later nothing had happened, then the day after that, no one could find, Hurley, Rose, or Mark."

Thinking back Kate remembered a middle aged man named Mark, she had never talked to him but he had always been the one who had started the fires each night that had gone out the night before. Kate also thought back to when Sawyer had told her they only wanted the good, they must have wanted to use Hurley as a messenger because they knew they could eventually get him back.

"Jack came back and nothing else happen, we have constantly been on our guard.

Kate couldn't speak.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Making It Right

"Hey Baby." Sawyer smirked as he engulfed her in a hug. Kate's face pressed against his chest, she breathed in the warmth of his skin while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What, just a hug?" Sawyer asked in a mock disappointment tone as he released his grip on her slightly.

Kate gave Sawyer a quick taunting smooch on his lips, standing tippy-toe with her hand still around his neck. Letting her face linger near his, she asked him.

"How's your foot?"

"Doc, said I would live…. for another week or two"

Playfully, Kate nudged Sawyer a little and they continued to walk down the beach, not really headed toward any particular place.

"So you heard what happened around here?"  
"Yeah, Sun… told me. You know?"

"Jack gave me the readers digest version."

"You told me after we meet in the jungle, that Miss Klugh said they take 'the good people'."

"Sounds like they did that around here huh?" Sawyer remarked with a sorrowful tone

"Why do you think they want them?"

Sawyer thought deep and hard, wanting to give her an answer that wouldn't upset her.

"I don't know, Freckles, they might not even have a reason. Guess they just get them to join their little club or something."

Both of them felt a wave of guilt pass over the, but this feeling was not so new.

"If…" Kate paused chocking up. "If I had just stayed behind, instead of going back, uhm…. I could've…"  
Sawyer put his hands around her waist and did not stop walking, he pulled her close and told her.

"There ain't nothing you could've done, Freckles, instead of holding ya prisoner like they did they woulda just killed ya to get what they wantded done, done.

Kate nodded and a sly smiled spread across her face.

"What?" Sawyer asked letting his dimples show.

"Not only do you need to shave, I don't think a shower would hurt ya either." Kate said wrinkling her nose and grinning.

Smirking, Sawyer grabbed Kate's hand.

"Well, Miss Chic, I think I know how to solve one outta the two right off the bat."

After he had gone through the jungle quite a ways, Sawyer told Kate to close her eyes.

"Ouch!" Kate tripped over branches and rocks. "You are the worst leader ever! Let me open my eyes."

"Not yet."

He enjoyed seeing Kate, who always looked like an expert in the jungle, who always seemed to know every tree andpatch of dirt, he enjoyed seeing her look confused and cute tripping over rocks and sticks.

"Sawyer…"

Kate tripped over another rock.

"Dammit, Sawyer!"

Before she could complain more, Sawyer caught her off guard by sweeping her off her feet. Not having expected to be picked up, Kate gasped slightly.

"That better?" Sawyer asked in his husky southern voice that made Kate melt.

Kate surprised by his sweet flirty act of kindness thought of protesting, to save her pride, but decided against it and sided with the option of having innocent flirty fun for once. She pulled her arms around his neck, she tucked her head into his shoulder and played along, not peaking as to see where they were going. Leaning in toward his ear she whispered.

"Yes." Kissing him on the side of his neck.

Never before had Sawyer been so amazed, the very feel of her lips on his skin made him go crazy. Sawyer was also stunned by how light weight Kate was, she felt like a feather.

Kate loved the feel of Sawyer's strong arms around her legs and back, she felt safe. How such a brawny, tuff man could be so sweet and gentle was beyond her.

The sound of water falling soon became clear. Kate nearly giggled; with her eyes still shut she kept one arm around Sawyer's neck and with the other she began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Well, well Freckles, gotta say." Sawyer grinned setting her down. "I like your pace."

Kate smiled sweetly, opening her eyes, she unbuttoned the rest of Sawyer's shirt.

"Not that fast Sawyer." Kate warned with a deciding air about her. Taking off her pants she left on her light blue shirt she had changed into upon their return.

They each swam straight into a beautiful pond that had a waterfall at the end. The green trees around the little haven reflected off the water. Everything held a green yet blue color to it. This was not the same place they had first taken a swim in a month or two before, this was a bit smaller, more secluded waterfall that sawyer had discovered one day on a walk a few weeks ago that he had not told any one about.

The grim of the paste few weeks seemed to mentally and physically wash away. Although it was a warm afternoon, the water had a chilled feeling that relaxed them both, making them feel refreshed.

Kate and Sawyer climbed a rock ledge on the edge of the water that extended about 6 feet in the air. As Kate was about to jump off Sawyer grabbed her by her wrist, swung her around toward him and picked her up, He moved quickly to the edge.

"Oh, no!..." Kate protested but she was to late; he threw her off, she landed in the water a mess of arms and legs. Kate sunk down all to rise again to the surface gasping for breath and trying to suppress laughs.

"Cheater!" she yelled up to Sawyer who still stood on the ledge. He shot her a smile then dove directly beside her. Kate ducked beneath the surface and began to swim, Sawyer being right beside her, took her hand in his and placed his other along the lower rim of her back, pulling her close till his lips met hers. Still submerged underwater, they continued to kiss till Kate suddenly ripped herself free from Sawyer's grip and swam quickly to the surface for air.

"You nearly took all my breath away Sawyer!" Kate told Sawyer as he reached the surface, she acted frustrated, although really she had enjoyed the kiss.

Sawyer looked like a young school boy for a moment when he told her.

"I always wanted to Kiss a girl under water, just never got the chance before."

Kate found it all incredible sweet, yet some how found that hard to believe, considering the experience her had with women. She smiled and swam toward him, wrapping her legs around his waist she brought hers hands to his head. Sawyer kept them both afloat by treading water. Kate ran her fingers through his hair, and rubbed his scalp.

"What do you think your doin' women?"

Kate laughed lightly and continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"I may not have shampoo, but we're not leaving this place till your hair is at least a bit cleaner."

Sawyer smiled at this, and then abruptly stopped treading water. He put his hands around her small waist and leaned back submerging them each in the cool water. Kate released her hold on his waist with her legs but he kept a tight grip on her as he swam toward the ledge. Once there they each climbed out letting their lungs fill with air. Each grinned from ear to ear. Kate rang water out of her hair and dangeled her feet out into the water. They were each relaxed, happy, they felt safe. Sawyer's dimples showed in full force, till he suddenly he felt cold metal along the side of his face.

Kate shocked, stood up and backed away a few steps. The world froze, even the roaring sound of the waterfall only feet away from them seemed to become silent. Kate heard her heart pounding in her ears. She was confused by how much happiness could melt away in an instant conforming into fear.

Sawyer's face turned cold as he felt the chilling feel of a gun against his temple.

"Thought after two weeks over there ya would have gotten the big picture, Cowboy." An icy voice whispered.


	17. Writers Notes

Hey everyone I wanted to clarify some things and thank some people now that this fic is through.

This was my first fic, and although it may have been a bit rocky at parts I enjoyed writing it. I would like to thank all the loyal readers who have stuck with me all the way. And those you were dedicated to start late and read up.

I always loved ever review, they encouraged me to continue.

Now, yes, I did say there is going to be a sequel:)

The point of writing 'Running' was to get Sawyer and Kate together that way I could expand on their story:) and inform you about the others.

My next fic is already all planned out. But I am gonna be mean and not tell y'all what its about;), but just a warning, this one will be much darker, I will try to stay with the season a bit, but this fic is gonna center around the line up I have set up for the most part:) but I will tell you this, Londy will be returning along with other new characters and my next fic is planned to be longer than this one, so I hope y'all will stick with me through the next one too. The first chapter should be out in about two days:) as of now the title is planned to be _Dew Drops._ So please keep your eyes open for it:)

Thanks y'all:) 3!


End file.
